Birth of the Hidden Harbor Ninjas
by A very odd fellow
Summary: An explanation of how the OCs in Survival Skills arrived at their present location. For thestoneox and myself, so that we might have a firmer handle on their personalities. All others are welcome to read and review. twoshot


**A/N:** As I stated in the summary, this is a two-shot to show the personalities of my two OCs, the Hidden Harbor Ninjas (I will give an explanation for that title in a future chapter of Survival Skills). It was actually planned as a one-shot, but it was getting long enough to easily comprise two chapters, so I went ahead and divided it into two parts. I know OCs tend to be unpopular, and everyone is completely welcome to skip this one-shot if you so desire. Except for thestoneox, because I'd be extremely pissed if you didn't read this after all the time I put into it. So hopefully these thousands of words are enough to give you a picture of the two. Naruto…is Naruto as a child, just less depressed and more in control of his chakra.

Characters (I figure most of you aren't psychic, so this might be helpful):

Yukihana clan – Basically the Hyuuga clan of the village. Powerful in terms of both politics and ability.

Shiiru – The head of the Yukihana clan.

Rui – Shiiru's wife.

Kazuki – Son of Shiiru and Rui.

Mu clan – A weak (for a specific reason that will be revealed in this chapter), deferential clan, the members tend to avoid conflict when possible.

Ushiro – The head of the Mu clan.

Kara – Ushiro's wife.

Moriko – Daughter of Ushiro and Kara.

And now, enjoy the story...

* * *

**Part 1 – Departure**

"The answer's no and that's final." Yukihana Shiiru stared down at his son.

"You don't know anything about her _or_ her family!" Kazuki argued.

"I know enough. I know that just being seen with one of _them_ is enough to tarnish our honor." Shiiru replied.

"Honor? _Honor_! That's all you ever think about!" Kazuki accused.

"Maybe _you_ should think about it sometimes! It could save you a lot of trouble down the road. You're acting like I don't care what you want. It's not like you're being entered into an arranged marriage like your mom and I were." Shiiru pointed out.

"Just because _you_ couldn't find a girl on your own doesn't mean I can't." Kazuki smirked.

"I will not allow this insubordination in _my_ household!" Shiiru roared.

"Well, maybe I don't want to be part of _your_ household." Kazuki stormed out, slamming the door in his wake.

"You let him get under your skin again." Rui told her husband.

"I know…" Shiiru put his head in his hands, "I just don't understand that boy. Out of all the girls in the village, why did he have to choose one of _them_?"

"Do you really think he _chose _her?"

"Probably. He thought 'How can I best spite my father?' and that's what he came up with."

Rui grinned and put her arms around her husband's neck, "You know that's not true."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't doubt it from that boy…Maybe I _should _put him in an arranged marriage."

"You wouldn't do that. Don't you remember how you felt when your parents told you that you were going to be in an arranged marriage?"

"Are you kidding? I didn't know anything about it till I got to the altar."

"…You're not serious."

"Well, I had my suspicions when they asked me to put on my best formal kimono. And I knew something was up when I saw all those people."

"Why didn't you tell me that before?"

Shiiru shrugged, "I don't know; it's never come up. Once I figured out what was going on, you were already walking down the aisle, and I certainly wasn't going to complain. It wasn't like I could have changed anything, and there are certainly worse girls that I could have."

Rui stared at her husband, "I can't believe you sometimes…"

"Maybe you should just forget about him…" Mu Kara suggested.

"How can you say that, mother?" Moriko asked, "It's not possible to just forget about _love. _Well, I know I can't; maybe it's different for you…"

"Moriko! You know your mother and I just want what's best for you." Ushiro admonished.

"Well, maybe just laying down and accepting everything that happens might be what you're used to, but that doesn't mean I have to be the same way!" Moriko said, running from the room with tears in her eyes.

Kara sighed, "She's going to learn the ways of the world sooner or later. Life isn't a fairy tale."

"I don't know; she might just have a chance. Times are changing, you know." Ushiro noted, "I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Good luck."

Ushiro walked down the hall to his daughter's room, knocking lightly on the door, "Mind if I come in?"

"I don't care." Moriko's muffled response floated through separating wall.

Ushiro walked in and sat next to his daughter's prone form, "Are you _sure_ that you love this boy?"

Moriko turned her face toward her father, "I've never been surer of anything in my life. You and mom just don't get it; Kazuki's everything I've ever dreamed of. He's kind, he cares about me, he doesn't look down on me because of our family curse, he can cook more complicated foods than ramen relatively consistently…"

"So…what are you waiting for?" Ushiro asked with a small smile.

"Wha-?" Moriko looked at her father in confusion.

"If this guy is everything you've told me just now, then I don't want to hold you back. I'll admit, your mother and I are a tad cautious in just about all aspects of life, but we truly want you to be happy."

Tap.

"Hmm, I wonder-" Ushiro said, looking toward the window.

Tap.

Ushiro stood up, "You'd better get that before he-"

**Tap.**

Moriko jumped up and flung open her shutters, "What do you-?"

"MORIKO, LOOK OUT!" Kazuki's panicked voice came through the open window, along with the reason for his yell.

Moriko's hand shot up reflexively, just barely preventing the fist-sized rock from smashing into her face. "What the hell were you thinking, throwing something that size?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if you heard the first three…" Kazuki kicked at the ground while avoiding eye contact.

Moriko sighed, "What am I going to do with you?" She asked, closing her eyes.

"Um…run off into unfamiliar territory, face unknown dangers, and be declared a missing nin?" Kazuki suggested.

"What?" Moriko's eyes shot open.

"We don't have time for the long version, but, basically, my father has banned me from seeing you ever again."

"He can't do that!" Moriko protested indignantly.

"Apparently, he can. That's what has brought us to our present situation. Moriko, I know it's a lot to ask, not to mention sudden, but what would you think of running off with me?" Kazuki asked hesitantly.

"I don't know…" Moriko said, trying to collect her thoughts.

"Not to rush you or anything, but the Clan guards will probably discover my escape soon, and they'll arrive here shortly after." Kazuki said nervously, looking over his shoulder.

"I-" Kazuki started.

"Psst, Kazuki." Ushiro whispered, "Here's your stuff. It's not much, but you're gonna want to travel light anyway." He said, handing her a small pack. "Now get going; I'll try to buy you as much time as possible."

"But-" Moriko started, looking torn.

"Don't you worry about your mother and I; we'll be fine." Ushiro reassured her, "Now leave with your man. And the next time I see you, I expect grandchildren."

"Father!" Kazuki exclaimed.

"You'd better get going honey; I need to get to sleep before those guards arrive." Ushiro reminded her, ignoring her outburst, "They're not going to believe I had no idea you were gone if they catch me in your room." Ushiro said, giving her a quick kiss, "Good luck; I'm sure you'll do just fine. I've taught you everything I know. Admittedly, that isn't much, but…" Ushiro's voice trailed off. "Well, you know what I mean; now get going!" Ushiro finished quickly.

"I'm sorry for just running off like this." Moriko said before dropping down to join the man waiting for her.

Ushiro smiled slightly as he watched the two vanish from sight, saying a silent prayer before returning to his room. 'This has certainly been an adventurous day, albeit more so for some than others…' He reflected as he slipped into bed next to his wife, 'I wonder what her reaction will be?' A small smile crossed his face at the thought.

* * *

Kazuki and Morkio ran through the woods in the surrounding area. "Make sure to keep up." Kazuki said, looking over at Moriko.

"Do you think I'm weak?" Moriko retorted.

"No, it's not that at all; I'm just worried about losing you."

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Moriko said with more confidence than she was feeling at the moment.

"I sure hope so." Kazuki agreed.

"Speaking of which, where are we going?" Moriko asked.

"Eh-heh, funny you should ask that…" Kazuki answered.

"…you don't have a plan. I can't believe you sometimes." Moriko thought for a second, "Actually, I probably should have expected something like this from you."

"Well, it's not like I was given a lot of time myself. When my father handed down the verdict, I packed and came straight to your house. But you're right, winging it has always worked for me, so why stop now?" Kazuki said in his defense.

"You know I hate doing that. Everything should be planned out; surprises aren't usually a good thing." Moriko pouted.

"Eh, I think life would be a lot more boring without them." Kazuki shrugged.

"Perhaps, but boring doesn't necessarily mean bad." Moriko said.

"Uh-oh, looks like we've got company." Kazuki said, picking up the pace a little

"They've caught up to us this quickly?" Moriko said, "Now might be a good time to 'wing it', if that'll save our skins. Cause my mind's drawing a blank."

Kazuki blushed, "Well, I do have one idea…"

"What is it?" Moriko asked anxiously.

"I'm not even sure it'll work…" Kazuki's face turned a deeper shade of red.

"Come on, any plan is better than none." Moriko told him.

"Okay." Kazuki agreed, "You know that my clan specializes in chakra detection." Moriko nodded. "And your clan has an extremely low capacity for chakra." Moriko hung her head; they wouldn't be in this position if it weren't for that fact. "I'm hoping that your chakra level will be low enough to go unnoticed by our pursuers."

"But what about you?" Moriko interjected, "I'm not going to let you sacrifice yourself to save me, you know."

"Well, that's where the plan goes into speculation." Kazuki told her.

"Just tell me already; we don't have any time." Moriko replied, sure that they were going to be jumped by the guards any moment now.

Kazuki scanned their surroundings for a brief moment, "Okay, you see that fallen tree over there? That should keep us from being physically seen by our pursuers."

"And your chakra?" Moriko pressed.

"I'm getting to that." Kazuki said, blushing slightly before continuing, "From our time together, I have put together a theory as to the cause of your clan's chakra deficiency. I don't believe you actually possess less chakra than most people; you just can't utilize it. The genetic 'defect' passed down through your clan does something to scramble or scatter it, thereby preventing you from having proper access to it." Kazuki explained.

"And this helps us…how?" Moriko asked, confused.

"Well, I would assume that your body would scramble _any _chakra that went through it, regardless of its origin." Kazuki said, looking at Moriko to see if she understood yet.

She didn't. "I'm still not following."

Kazuki's shoulders slumped; he had sorta hoped he wouldn't have to explain this next part. "It's my assumption that you would be able to prevent the detection of my chakra by…" Kazuki's voice trailed off at the end of his explanation.

"I'm sorry; I didn't catch that last part. Could you please repeat that?" Moriko requested.

"…by completely covering me with your body." Kazuki said, kicking at the dirt.

"Well then…I guess we'd better get to it." Moriko said, fighting down a blush of her own.

"…That took a lot less convincing than I expected." Kazuki replied with a grin as he laid facedown beneath the tree.

"Oh, I see how it is." Moriko said dangerously, tapping her foot expectantly. Seeing Kazuki's confused look, she continued, "You'd rather look at the dirt than me, eh?"

"Uh…I…" Kazuki stuttered.

"Just turn over already." Moriko said, shaking her head at his reaction.

"You're right; this will make the wait much more enjoyable." Kazuki said as Moriko sheltered his body with hers, "You know, I've always thought of you as more of a bottom girl."

"I'm going to slap you for that as soon as we're not liable to be discovered." She reprimanded in an undertone.

"I know." Kazuki replied smugly, "But that's going to be a while."

Moriko thought for a second before responding, "Okay, I'll bite. Why are we going to be here for longer than a few minutes?"

"The guards on our tail are just the first line for capturing missing nin. Their purpose is to catch those that make a break for it without worrying too much about subtlety. The second group will come along sometime after this group passes. They travel at a much slower pace, as to utilize every part of their being into the specialty of my clan: chakra detection. It's true that we possess better than average ability in that area, but we truly shine when all other distractions are removed. The upcoming group will be traveling in pairs. The first will be totally cut off from sight and sound perception, thereby increasing chakra detection by a factor between ten and one hundred. The second guard will guide the first to expedite their progress. In layman's terms, the second guard's job is to keep the first from running into trees or falling into ditches." Kazuki smiled when this explanation forced Moriko to stifle a giggle at the thought of high-ranked ninjas bumbling through the forest.

"What would you think of getting married?" Kazuki asked suddenly.

Moriko stared at him in shock, "Are you serious?" She asked incredulously.

"When am I not serious...don't answer that. Yes, I have never been more serious in my life."

"I-I don't know what to say…" Moriko replied, still not quite believing her ears.

"Eh, don't worry about answering right away; we're not in any sort of rush. I don't need an answer for thirty, maybe even up to forty seconds." Kazuki grinned, "Heh, I bet this isn't how you pictured your proposal turning out."

"It most certainly isn't; where's my ring?" Moriko asked sternly.

"I knew I forgot something." Kazuki snapped his fingers, "I'll make sure to buy you one as soon as I get the money." He promised

"You forgot the ring?" Moriko asked, barely believing that she actually fell for this boy.

"Well, it's not like I was planning this." Kazuki defended himself.

"You-you." Moriko sputtered.

"You should know by now that I get though life just by winging it."

"And just look where it's gotten you." Moriko countered.

"Into a position where I receive full-body contact with the girl of my dreams for an extended period of time?" Kazuki offered.

"Exact-No! I don't know! Don't you know a rhetorical question when you hear one?" Moriko said in frustration, blushing.

"Of course, but it's no fun if I can't come up with a smart answer to them."

Moriko merely shook her head, not sure how to respond to that.

"Anywho, the second group is approaching, so we should probably be quiet and enjoy this time together."

* * *

**A/N:** And that's the first part. In the concluding chapter, Kazuki and Moriko will meet the Sandaime Hokage, after getting lost in the woods for an unknown amount of time. Sounds like fun, eh? Now go click that little blue button and review ) 


End file.
